


white and yellow

by bestcarrot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestcarrot/pseuds/bestcarrot
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou--eighteen years old, with the devil-may-care attitude (according to his number one fan), and the sexy bedroom eyes (according to no one), and the messy bad boy look (according to himself)--faced his science homework for the night, trying hard to ignore his phone blinking beside him in the semi-darkness of his room.





	white and yellow

Contrary to common belief, Kuroo Tetsurou, at the ripe young age of eighteen, has never had as many girlfriends or boyfriends as his peers would say. In fact, that number was nonexistent. 

It doesn't mean he's never been in love, though. His first love being their kindergarten teacher, Hana-sensei. That relationship, fostered over the one time he scraped his knee and she so heroically carried Tetsurou-kun over to the nurse's office, had tragically ended before it even began, as Sensei soon married her high school sweetheart and moved to the next neighborhood. It had left little Tetsurou moping at the sand box for a good week, tiny heart shattered. 

His second heart-pounding brush with love came years later, in third grade. Or was it the fourth grade? The details hardly mattered, but this time, it wasn't even a person. Volleyball, as Kuroo exclaimed to his childhood friend Kenma one sweltering afternoon in his backyard, was a man's true pursuit. 

"What about Makimura-sensei from science class?" Kenma, who was a grade lower than him, had asked over his gameboy. 

Kuroo had tried to spin the volleyball on a finger, failing miserably. Makimura-sensei, he said, gave the best biology lectures. 

Which brought us back to the present. Kuroo Tetsurou--eighteen years old, with the devil-may-care attitude (according to his number one fan), and the sexy bedroom eyes (according to no one), and the messy bad boy look (according to himself)--faced his science homework for the night, trying hard to ignore his phone blinking beside him in the semi-darkness of his room. 

He didn't try hard enough, it seemed, as he checked his phone's notifications after the third bzzz. 

It was a text from his telecom carrier. Definitely not what he was hoping for, but at least NTT-Docomo cared about him. Not to say Kenma didn't, but if he did, maybe he'd responded to his text by this time. It was a fairly important text, Kenma should understand. After all, it concerned the object of Kuroo's passionate love. His fifteenth, so far. Or was it the fourteenth? 

Kuroo dropped his pen and kneaded the sides of his head. It was the fifteenth. He was sure of it. From the bottom of his heart, he hoped there wouldn't be a sixteenth, because this time, he was dead-set on one thing and one thing alone. (Aside from dominating nationals.)

This time, he wouldn't let anything nip his budding romance, no. Fate would not get in the way once again. No 'moving away with a new married life' to thwart him. From the very moment he'd realized his feelings, he quickly put on his big boy pants and began his unrelenting pursuit, the old-fashioned way, because if Kuroo Tetsurou was anything, he was a fighter. And a lover. 

To briefly recall, he'd walked this special someone to school, and walked them back home after school. He'd bought this person the latest gaming magazine from the konbini. He'd carried their bag, refilled their water bottle, opened doors, closed doors, and offered a particularly lovely flower picked from the school yard, along with an especially interesting plant factoid. 

And Kuroo Tetsurou, ever the charming man, had ended the day with the corniest confession in the whole entire planet. He had yet to receive a reply. 

A knock came at his door. 

"Tetsurou--"

His beautiful goddess of a mother, bless her kind soul. 

"You have a visitor," she said with a little knowing smirk. "My, aren't you the popular one. Don't go out on a late-night tryst now, you have school tomorrow." 

"Kaa-san, is this jealousy I'm hearing?" Kuroo rose from his chair, all long limbs and broad shoulders, and passed his mother at the doorway. "There's no way I'm going anywhere, not when my biggest fan is right here at home." The sight of her giggling put a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. 

Down the steps, and to the front door, Kuroo wondered. Who could it be, at this hour. He swung the door open and saw no one, and he would have been stumped had it not been for the familiar, tinny music and sound effects of swords clashing and monsters roaring.

Kenma squatted behind the hedge, jumping in surprise when Kuroo appeared from nowhere. 

"What's up?" Kuroo put on his most casual smile. 

Kenma stood, and a 'game over' flashed in the screen of his console. "Um--"

"You know," Kuroo said, his casual smile falling apart, and the nervous edge in his tone revealing itself, "you could have waited inside, you know my mom totally loves you."

The tail end of his words seemed to bounce off the air, and Kenma flinched. There it was again, the way Kenma acted as if Kuroo was a stranger. It felt wrong, they weren't supposed to be like that. A worry gnawed at Kuroo's mind; maybe he shouldn't have done all those things today. Maybe he's ruined everything now, because maybe Kenma actually didn't--

"I'm not here to see you," Kenma said, avoiding Kuroo's burning stare. "I was just. Out. For fresh air." 

"Okay. Is the air somehow better in front of my house?" Kuroo glanced to the Kozume residence not a few meters away. 

"Sorry. I didn't know your mom noticed me. I was about to leave, actually." 

"Kenma, I'm sorry for today." Kuroo's shoulders slumped the tiniest bit. He hated this. He hated himself for being this hopeless romantic. But most of all, he hated seeing Kenma this way, with his guard up around Kuroo, of all people. "Let's just forget about it, okay?" 

"Kuro." 

"Hm?" 

"I didn't know." Kenma twiddled his thumbs. When Kuroo kept his silence, Kenma cleared his throat and spoke again, louder this time. "About the dandelions. I didn't know they were the same flower."

Ah, that. Kuroo had helpfully pointed out earlier, that dandelions were yellow before they turned white. Kenma had been stunned to silence. 

"And you were right about that other thing." 

Kuroo's heart just about stopped. 

"We-" Kenma clamped his mouth shut and looked away with his eyes screwed shut. After a second or two, he raised his head and tried again. "We.... We're... I mean, I guess we are--"

Because Kuroo inherited his mother's kindness, he spared Kenma (and himself) the embarrassment and sealed their lips together in a warm kiss. 

They really were meant to be together.

**Author's Note:**

> i love kuroo


End file.
